


All I Want for Christmas is You

by larrysbabysgodmum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbabysgodmum/pseuds/larrysbabysgodmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a 3rd year University student and barista at the campus café. This year the commute home to Doncaster is too expensive and he won't be home for Christmas, will he have to spend this Christmas alone?<br/>(this summary is shit, I know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas is You

Louis had just shipped his gifts to his family in Doncaster. He wanted to have been able to personally be able to hand the presents to his mother and sisters but he had spent all the money he had saved from his part time job tworking at the campus café on their gifts and plus the money he saved wouldn't have been enough to get the plane back home. 

Louis was a third year at University. This was the first Christmas that he was going to be spending with out his family. 

*1 week before Christmas* 

Louis just woke up to his alarm sounding. He rolled over and hit the clock hulking the sound. 'Ugh' Louis thought 'another day working in my personal hell.' The other students weren't too polite to the openly bisexual barista. He hopped into the warm shower. He let the water run over his tanned torso while he though. 'God this Christmas wouldn't be so terrible if I a least could spend it with somebody.' He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom. A loud snore erupted from the adjacent bed room. Zayn was Louis' closest thing to a friend here. The boys had been roommates the three years they had been at uni. Zayn was flying home to Bradford and Louis wouldn't get to see him before he left so he quick scrawled out a note. 'Zayn give your mum and sisters a hugs and kisses from me and have a good holiday. - Louis x' 

He quickly pulled on his jeans and his stripy jumper. He grabbed his smock and pulled on his jacket and walked out of his flat. 

At the café business was slow because not many people were still on campus. Just then as Louis was boringly flipping through a magazine a tall curly haired boy with amazingly green eyes walked through sounding the bells on the door. 

"Excuse me" the curly haired boy said when he came up to the counter. 

"Yea-a" Louis stuttered not knowing why he had. 

"Can I get a tea and a chocolate chip muffin." Said the boy with the beautiful green eyes. 

"Yes that can be done." Louis said a little cheekily. 

"I'm going to go sit down you can bring that out for me?" The boy asked bating his eye lashes and pouting a bit. 

"Ah.. Yeah." Louis went int to the back to grab the stuff. 

Man, this boy. Louis thought the boy was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. If only he was interested in guys, this boy was probably as straight as a pole. But he could have sworn he was flirting. 

Louis brought out the muffin and tea. He set it down on the beautiful boy's table. 

"Thanks, ah, Louis." He said reading his name tag. 

"You're welcome, um..." 

"Harry." The boy answered. 

"Harry," Louis smiled. 

He stood silently a moment before turning around. 

"Louis!" Harry had called behind him. 

He spun around on his heels. "Yeah?" 

"Nobody's coming in. Sit with me?" 

Louis nodded and sat down. 

"So what are you still doing here Harry?" 

"I'm not going home this year. My mum and stepdad are going in vacation and everyone else made other arrangements but me," he frowned. 

'Damn he's beautiful even when he's upset.' Louis thought. 

"Louis? I asked what you're doing." Harry interrupted his thoughts. 

"Ya, um I just couldn't afford to fly home tis year." He kinda mumbled. 

"Aw, babe." Harry placed his hand on Louis'. "So whatcha gonna do for Christmas?" 

Harry calling Louis babe had his hardest racing a mile a minute. "Um, I donno probaly sit at home alone." 

"Well maybe since we're both gonna be lonely we should spend it together?" 

"Well that does beat sitting alone." Louis smiled. 

"Maybe a little." Harry winked. 

"So Harry I haven't seen you around here I mostly know everybody on campus." 

"Well it's my first year and I'm trying to just fit in with the crowd play it low key." 'Slim chance with that curly hair and with looks like that he couldn't hide from a blind person' Louis thought to himself. "And because I'm only really over on this part before I have biology, and ah coffee and dissection don't mix well." That got a laugh from Louis. 

"Quite a good reason." Louis smiled. 

"Hey, but if I knew that someone super cool was working here I might have come in more often." 

Louis' cheeks flushed to a rosy pink. 

The pair talked till closing, and as Harry had predicted no one had come in to disturb them. Harry had offered Louis a ride to his flat after exchanging numbers. Louis graciously excepted. 

At Louis flat Louis was walking up to the door when he got a text message. 'I'm gonna be lonely tomorrow wanna hang out? -Harry' 

Louis turned around and looked in to the windows. 

"Ya, text me curly." 

Over the next week they spent most of their days together. The put up a little tree and other little decorations to christmas up Louis' flat. 

It was Christmas Eve and the two boys were sitting around having some drinks and Harry went up to Lou and wrapped his arms around him. 

"Lou Lou what do you want Santa to bring you?" His voice tickling his ear. 

"I got every thing I want, well except for for my family but you know." Louis whispered "What do you want Haz?" 

"Well Lou all I want is you." 

Louis jerked to face him his face showing his disbelief. 

"I'm sorry Louis I shouldn't have said that I know you're straight..." 

"That I definitely not." He pressed his lips to the green eyed boys. 

"All I wanted was you too Haz." 

Harry kissed Louis again. 

"So you'll have me?" Harry asked. 

"Merry Christmas Harry" he kissed him and they went to bed. 

"Merry Christmas Louis."


End file.
